


Bring It On Home To Me

by HeRbIeZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Nori and Phelia share a tender moment as they dance to their song.





	Bring It On Home To Me

Phelia swayed to the music as her feet brought her around her room. The lights were dimmed, giving a somewhat calm feel to the atmosphere. Her eyes were closed as she lost herself in the slow rhythm of the song. It was an old one, dating back to the 70s. The corners of her mouth quirked albeit upward as she mouthed the lyrics to herself.

Phelia didn't notice the faint whoosh of her door opening, accompanied by the faltering footsteps of her husband. Nori raised a brow as he watched his wife in amusement. He turned to close the door behind him, leaning against the smooth wood of it, his arms crossed.

Phelia only realized that she had company when she collided into the solid chest of her significant other. Her eyes immediately shot open. A bashful smile made its way to her face as she looked up at Nori.

"Hey." Phelia whispered.

"Hey." Nori whispered back. "That was some graceful dancing there." He remarked with a small smirk, wrapping both his arms around her waist to pull her close.

Phelia smiled in an uncharacteristically shy manner, bringing her arms around his neck. "Thanks..."

"That song- it's a classic innit?"

The other hummed. "Mhmm- You Light Up My Life by Debbie Boone."

They continued to stay like that for a few short moments. At that moment a new song had started up, a more upbeat one compared to the last, but it can still be slow danced to. Phelia's bright blue orbs lit up at the familiar melody. Nori flashed her a smile, melting at her expression. He felt her hand trail up to the back of his head, carding her fingers through his hair.

They swayed back and forth as they took in the lyrics of the song.

 _If you ever change your mind_  
_About leaving, leaving me behind_  
 _Oh, oh, bring it to me_  
 _Bring your sweet loving_ _Bring It On Home To me_

"It's our song." Phelia breathed and leaned her forehead against her husband's.

Nori's smile widened. "Remember our first dance, love."

"Of course I do." She laughed. "I stepped on your toes at least thrice."

Her husband chuckled at the memory with a slight wince. "It still pains me, thinking about it."

Phelia swat his arm lightly and earned another chuckle. Nori brought a hand up and and brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. Both their eyes fluttered close.

"I love you with all my heart, Nori."

"And I love you with all my soul, Phelia."


End file.
